


Victoria Sponge Cake - Tom Hiddleston

by angryschnauzer



Series: Candi Peel - Master Bakers TV Show [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Baked Goods, F/M, First chapter is a little fluffy, Innuendo, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, smut in second chapter, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candi Peel now has her own Bakery where she presents her cooking show, this week she has Tom Hiddleston on the show. A perfect gentleman in front of the camera, but his darker side starts to show through after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Candice looked around the small bakery and smiled to herself. In the recent months since her cooking show zoomed to the top of the viewing figures chart she life had snowballed. The cookery book she'd released to go alongside her show had just sold its second millionth copy, and she was now a much sought after celebrity herself with spots oh Ellen, Oprah in the USA and guest appearances on Graham Norton and Alan Carr’s chat shows in the UK. The producers liked her flirty interview techniques even when she was the one being interviewed, and with a rather special appearance on Grahams show alongside some of the cast of the latest Marvel movie, she soon had most of the internet - especially Tumblr - speculating on who she was dating, who she should date, and to her amusement, now including her in some delightful fanfiction stories with various male (and sometimes female) celebrities.

Her popularity meant she'd been able to renegotiate her contract, she could now film her weekly show on a Sunday afternoon in residence at her new bakery, the cafe tables and chairs being moved aside so the crew could set up, the open plan kitchen a blessing as not only could the customers see her chefs at work during the week, the crew didn’t need to squeeze into a small hot kitchen in order to film.

She was particularly excited about today’s guest. She had to admit to herself that he was one of her celebrity crushes and had followed his career from the very start, falling in lust with his blonde curls and period drama acting, not to mention the way he filled out those rather fetching breeches he'd worn in Miss Austin Regrets. Candi shook her head, trying to dislodge the rather inappropriate thoughts that were running through her mind as her producer checked her mic was working and that the battery pack was tucked into the back of her pencil skirt and out of shot.

The crew got into their places and one of the assistants counted down from ten, the last five in silence on their fingers;

"Welcome to Master Bakers!" Candi smiled at the camera, knowing from the way it was pointed that her cleavage rather than face was in the centre of the shot; "Today we are joined by a very talented actor; he's can portray everything from a Swedish detective to a centuries old vampire, and he's by far everyone's favourite villain, please welcome they very talented Tom Hiddleston!"

The crew broke into applause as had been planned, however for once they actually sounded enthusiastic. Candi looked across the room and saw him, head and shoulders above the rest of the room, his blonde hair bright from summer sun, the light blue jacket and white t-shirt accentuating his tanned skin. He stepped behind the counter and practically wrapped himself around her; she'd seen his fans on Tumblr talking about his 'Hiddles Hugs' but to be on the receiving end of one was quite an experience. Enveloped in his arms all she could do was wrap her arms around him and inhale his scent; pine and musk with just a hint of spice. When he finally released she rocked back on her heels, feeling slightly unsteady and very horny. He shot a hand out and caught her arm before she toppled over;

"Oh! Thank you!" She blushed profusely as he chuckled to himself

"Ehehehehe, although those heels are very fetching, you look a little unstable"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me Tom, I have to wear them otherwise the poor cameraman will forever be panning up and down between us as you're so tall"

All she got was another 'ehehehehe' in response as she steadied herself against the counter. Remembering that the cameras were rolling and they were surrounded by the crew, support staff, and also Tom's PR people, she got back into the swing of things, passing Tom one of the shows branded aprons, taking his jacket from him as she watched him pull the apron over his head, taking the waist ties and wrapping them around his slim hips, tying them in a knot at the front. As she explained the recipe she couldn't help but to glance over at him, the way his bright white t-shirt contrasted with his golden tanned skin, the short sleeves showing off his muscled arms and shoulders, the v-neck giving a very tasty view of his toned chest with just a smattering of chest hairs, and the way the apron tied around his narrow waist accentuated his slim build. The one view that only Candi was lucky enough to see was his rather pert bottom, his grey jeans clinging to his butt in a way that made her want to reach around and give him a squeeze.

Somehow they'd gotten through the entire first part of the recipe; to make the vanilla sponge cake, and with just a rather cute spattering of flour in his hair and a swipe of batter across his cheek; he was soon loading the pans into the oven for her. Throughout the whole thing he’d kindly chatted away about his latest projects, what his hobbies were, his love of music and literature. Ever the gentleman that when they called cut for a break, he stayed behind to help her clean the counter ready for the second half of the show.

"I didn't realise you do this all yourself" he stated as he wielded a broom and swept up the split flour where he'd gotten a little too eager with the electric food mixer and had put it onto max by mistake.

"I used to let the crew do it when we worked out of a studio, but now it’s actually in my own place I'd rather do it myself, then at least I know it’s done properly. Sorry I'm a bit of a perfectionist!"

"I know that feeling, I'm the same when it comes to the roles I play, and if I'm not 100% happy with it I'll ask the director if we can do it again. Sometimes we do it again and again and again before I'm fully satisfied"

"I'll bet" Candi couldn't help but to smile at his innuendo, even dirtier thoughts running through her mind as she watched him. When he'd finished he stopped and leant on the broom handle, crossing one leg over the other, looking down at her as she got to her knees with the dustpan and brush. As she glanced up she couldn't help but to notice the sizeable bulge in his jeans. Pulling her eyes away before he spotted her looking she glanced up at his face, his blue eyes boring into her as he licked his lips and winked at her;

"If I was less of a gentleman I'd probably say 'whilst you're down there...' but I'm far too polite for that" he winked at her as she got to her feet, and just in time as the crew were returning from their break and starting to set the cameras up to roll again.

Candi quickly assembled what they'd need for the second half, pulling cakes that she'd prepared earlier in the day out of the cooling rack; the ones that were still baking would be far too hot to complete the recipe with.

As the camera’s started to roll she and Tom whipped up the butter cream frosting for the filling, helping Tom as he assembled the layers of cake with the frosting and strawberry jam in the middle. A final flurry of confectioners’ sugar over the top and it was complete; Tom proudly looking at the camera as he turned the cake on its little turntable. She watched as he cut a large slice of cake, wielding the large knife skilfully and with precision; the muscles in his biceps bulging as he did so. Loading the slice onto a plate he added a sliced strawberry for decoration and held it up for the camera, the crew watching eagerly as they were transfixed, Candi included. He reached across the counter and grabbed a fork, loading it up with a piece but rather than tasting it himself, he held it up for Candi;

“Would you care to try my treat?”

Speechless Candi just nodded, opening her mouth as he slipped the fork in, her lips closing around it before he slowly drew it out;

“Good?”

“Mmm-hmm” she had made and tasted this cake a thousand times, yet for some reason this time it tasted sweeter and like heaven on her tongue. Finally swallowing she turned back to the camera, remembering that she was still being filmed;

“Well that’s all for this week folks, I’d like to thank Tom for joining us today and for being one of the best helpers we’ve had since we started”

“Oh thank you darling, you’re too kind!” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and side-hugged her, pressing his hard body against hers as they waved to the camera, knowing that after editing the credits would roll across the bottom of the screen.

Finally the director yelled cut and the set became alive again, people rushing around to clear up and restore the bakery back to its day-to-day use, the filming equipment being packed away and Tom’s PR people dragging him away for his next appointment. Somewhat disappointed that she didn’t get to say goodbye, Candi helped the crew finish up, and after the last person had left she closed the door behind them, turning back to the now empty room. She got to work, assembling the second cake that they’d baked during filming, knowing that it would be a best seller the next day, making a mental note to add it to the menu in time for when the show aired. An hour later she pulled the blinds down on the front windows, cut herself a large slice of the cake Tom had baked and made her way up to her apartment that was over the bakery.

It was a warm summers evening, and taking advantage of the balmy weather she set up on the little roof garden she’d added onto the fire escape that led out to the back of the building. With the pretty flowers and vines that grew up the railings she assembled her cake, adding a large dollop of whipped cream to it. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she made her way to the soft deck chair she had outside before kicking her heels off and settling down. Cracking the beer open she giggled to herself;

“I wonder what Tom would say about having beer with cake!”

“I’d probably say it’s a good thing I brought you some tea”

Candi spun around; she hadn’t heard him coming up the fire escape, a big grin on his face as he held up a box of English tea bags;

“Tom!”

“Shall I put the kettle on?” he smiled at her, raising an eyebrow at her as he blatantly admired her body now that she wasn’t hidden by her works apron.

“Please do, I’ll grab you a slice”

“Oh no need darling, I’ll just have a bite of yours”

She watched as he swiped a finger into the dollop of cream on her plate and brought it to his lips

“Mmmm delicious, if you’ve got more of that I wouldn’t mind” as he blatantly stared at her chest, licking his lips.

“I’m sure we can whip something up for you” she winked at him as she sashayed past him, glancing over her shoulder as she stepped inside; “coming?”

“Fuck yes” he crossed the space between them in two giant strides

“Shall I put the kettle on?”

“Fuck the tea; I’ve got other plans for you”

To Be Continued.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Candi stood in the kitchen, looking back to where Tom stood leant against the doorframe.

“Huh?”

“I said... fuck the tea...”

He covered the short distance between them in two long strides, grabbing her hips and slamming her against the countertop, his lips crashing against hers as he kissed her roughly, the small gasp she let out an invitation for his tongue. As their teeth clashed together his hands were roaming her body, clawing at her clothing as she did the same, her fingers finding their way to his shirts buttons, attempting to undo them as he was doing the same to her, a blur of fingers working between them as they kissed passionately.

He ground his hips against her, his cock hard within his jeans, the prominent bulge pressing against her core through the fabric of her skirt. His fingers were on the trim of her bra, pulling on the lace fabric until her tits bounced free, palming the heavy globes as he never broke the kiss. As he pulled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs she finally leant back and gasped, letting him snatch the chance to lean down and take one of the rosy teats into his mouth, running it between his lips as he delicately bit it.

As he was doing this her hands were working on his belt, the buckle undone and working on his fly, damn buttons meaning she had to fumble around, the push of his cock against the side of her hand as she felt it trying to escape, finally unfurling to full tumescence when she popped the last button, the hot shaft fitting into her palms perfectly, working her fists up and down, causing him to bite harder onto her tit, his teeth leaving delicious marks against her skin.

When he tilted his head back and closed his eyes from the pleasure she was giving him, Candi took her chance, pushing him away slightly, turning him until he was the one resting against the countertop as she got to her knees.

Looking up she saw his big blue eyes staring down at her, his jaw agape with anticipation, his pink tongue running along his lips. Taking him in hand she pressed her lips to his crown, licking it softly, working her tongue over its entire surface before working on the length, using the tip of her tongue to trace the veins, getting it nice and wet with her saliva. Wrapping her fist around the hardness she started to suck on the smooth tip whilst her hand worked the shaft, pumping him into her as she started to take him deeper, her lips meeting her fist, her mouth full as she hollowed out her cheeks, sucking hard against his flesh.  She felt him wind his fingers through her hair, his voice husky as he spoke;

“Go on darling, you know you can take it deeper”

He started to gently rock his slim hips, the abdominal muscles of his stomach rippling as he did so. Candi tilted her head back and relaxed her throat, letting him in deeper with each tiny thrust, resting her hands on his hips, stroking his soft skin as he started to fuck her mouth, his eyes dark with lust as he watched her take his length, each time emerging shiny and slick with her saliva.

Curling one hand down she softly cradled his balls, holding them in her palm as one finger stroked his perineum, the small seam of flesh that stretched beyond them.

Looking up at him she saw a smile spread across his face;

“You’re a dirty little bitch aren’t you?”

As if on cue she started to gently press her finger against his asshole, stroking gently as she started to squeeze his balls. All she could hear was a guttural moan from above her as he thrust his cock deep into her mouth, his soft curls pressing against her nose;

“Oh Candi... fuck... yes...”

With a couple of rapid and erratic thrusts of his hips she felt that telltale tremble, his hot cum flooding her mouth and throat as he came with a loud cry, his fingers digging into her scalp as he held her still, emptying himself as he felt her swallow around him.

Finally he released his grip on her, letting Candi rock back on her heels as she sat on the floor looking up at him, a grin on her face as she delicately used her finger and wiped a drip of cum that had escaped her lips and fallen onto her tits, scooping it up and sucking it off, a smirk on her face as she held his gaze.

Ever the gentleman he extended his arm out, helping her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled Candi close;

“Is that offer of a drink still on?”

“Tea?”

“I was thinking something stronger...”

“Scotch?”

“Perfect”

She reached into the cupboard, pulling out the bottle of aged Whiskey along with a couple of glasses, fetching ice from the freezer before pouring two generous measures out. Passing him a glass she held hers up for a toast, clinking them together before she knocked hers back in one. Tom on the other hand was sedately sipping his, a sight to behold as he stood in her kitchen, his shirt hanging open, his jeans bunched around his ankles, his thick cock hanging obscenely between his thighs;

“You’ve got a naughty side to you haven’t you Candi?”

She sidled up to him, running a fingernail down his chest;

“What makes you say that?”

“Oh just an inkling...”

He held her gaze as he toed his shoes off, kicking his jeans off until he was standing in just his shirt and socks, causing Candi to giggle at the sight.

“Something funny young lady?”

“Oh noooo Tom... of course not”

He suddenly grasped as her waist;

“Somehow I don’t believe you...”

He spun her around, pulling her back so her butt was snug against his crotch, his cock starting to twitch again. She felt his breath on her neck;

“I think you need to be punished...”

Candi felt his hands on her skirt, undoing the button and tugging the zip down, letting out a frustrating grunt when the garment got caught on Candi’s hips;

“Oh sorry, it’s a bit of a squeeze to get this on...” she went to turn around, only for Tom to push his hips back against hers, pinning her to the table.

“Don’t you move” he snarled, resting one hand on her shoulder as he stepped away, she looked over her shoulder and saw him admiring the curve of her butt where the skirt was pulled low on her hips, the top of her thong showing. Placing his hands on the fabric he bunched it together in his fingers before roughly tearing it apart, ripping the skirt from her and letting the torn remnants pool at her feet;

“Ah yes, much better” he stood back and ran the palm of his hand over the fleshy globes of her arse, warming the skin and letting her relax before he suddenly pulled his hand back, letting it fall back against her flesh with a loud slap.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Candi cried out, surprised by the sudden change of dynamic.

“You don’t like it?” he paused, his hand mid air as she looked over her shoulder at him

“I said what was it for...” her voice calmer now; “Not that I didn’t like it” a sly grin on her face as she wiggled her bum at him.

“Well in that case... it’s for being a wanton little harlot, teasing me on camera all afternoon” and with that his hand came back down, this time on the other butt cheek.

With both cheeks now glowing warm Candi could feel the wetness between her legs growing, soaking through her thong, and it would seem she wasn’t the only one to have noticed this, for the next time she felt Tom’s hands was when one slid between her thighs, rubbing at her puffy lips through the sodden fabric.

She felt Tom’s warm body press against hers, his hot breath on the side of her face as he rubbed at her pussy;

“Oh you like that do you?

She could only grunt in reply, her fingernails digging at the surface of the table, unable to answer as his fingers dipped beneath the fabric. The erotic sounds of her wetness filled the room as he plunged two fingers into her cunt, her groans matching his efforts as he started to get into a rhythm, only for him to pull them out, making her let out a little whimper;

“Stay there” he instructed. She watched as he went to her refrigerator, looking inside before grabbing the large bowl of whipped cream, coming back to the table as she watched with a puzzled look on her face.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“This” he placed the cold bowl in the small of her back, balancing it on her flesh before stepping around behind her; “You’ve got to make sure you stay really still whilst I punish you some more, we wouldn’t want to make a mess of your beautiful kitchen...”

She could no longer see him, realising he’d bent down behind her and was now on his knees. Letting out a little shudder when she felt his fingers on the trim of her underwear, pulling it gently down her legs as he chuckled behind her. Hearing the clink of ice in a glass she was wondering what was coming next, her question soon answered when she felt his hands on her ankles, pulling her legs further apart before they moved up to her butt cheeks, his thumbs pulling her apart before she felt his cold tongue part her folds;

“OH MY GOD!”

Only getting a low laugh in reply she suddenly realised he’d taken an ice cube into his mouth, the freezing cold of it a strong contrast to his hot tongue. He made another pass of her pussy before he started to rub at her clit with one hand, burying his face in her cunt as he fucked her with his tongue, lapping at her juices as he smothered himself between her legs. Soon the ice had melted yet he didn’t relent, her squeals only driving him on, never relenting on his torture of her clit and cunt.

Soon it was all too much and Candi felt her orgasm crashing over her, Tom never letting up as she rode his tongue, shamelessly grinding her hips back against his face until it was all too much, the sensations overwhelming her and her knees gave out.

With a squeal she fell back, pushing Tom onto his back and the bowl of whipped cream landing between them, its contents splashing out, covering the pair of them and a large percentage of the floor tiles.

Candi lay on the floor, still trying to recover from her amazing orgasm when she suddenly felt Tom’s lips on her chest, his tongue running between her tits as he licked at the whipped cream. Hooking her finger under his chin she gently pulled him up to meet her lips, tasting the cream on his lips. She felt the sensual nudge of his erection against her thigh, reaching down and guiding him to her still trembling cunt, letting out a scream as he thrust straight in to the hilt, balls deep within her tight channel.

“Fuuuuuuuck”

“Ehehehe... too much for you darling?”

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ... Tom... you feel so good”

Letting out a little chuckle he started to fuck her hard, his thick girth stretching her cunt as they slid around on the floor, the whipped cream making it a slippery ride. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he suddenly turned, twisting so that she was on the top, her heavy tits hanging against her ribcage as she started to bounce on his cock, her knees slipping on the floor tiles meaning she would land on his pelvis with a loud slap of wet skin against skin.

Tom was transfixed by the sight of Candi, her head thrown back as she writhed in pleasure on top of him, her tits swinging in front of his face, just out of reach of his lips. Grabbing her hips he started to thrust up, meeting her hips as she rode him hard.

Fucking her from beneath she started to cry out, his cock hitting her g-spot, sending her over the edge as she came with a loud cry, her body tensing as she gripped onto his arms, her walls rippling around his hard cock finally setting him off, her cunt milking him dry as she emptied himself deep within her cunt.

Finally sapped of energy Candi collapsed onto Tom’s chest, her cheek against his pectorals as they rose and fell from his laboured breathing, his orgasm as intense as hers. Tom was first to break the silence;

“Wow...”

“Yeah...  you could say that...”

“So...”

Candi lifted her head to look at him, his hair stuck to his forehead from a combination of sweat and cream;

“Yes?”

“I could really go for that cup of tea now...”

 


End file.
